Miedo a Volar
by Oldadux
Summary: Es otra noche aburrida en el castillo, pero la princesa recibirá sorpresa de Marceline para invitarla a volar, desgraciadamente no sabe que la princesa tiene miedo a volar, así que la vampira tratara de quitarle su miedo mostrandole lo divertido que puede ser volar.


Hace ya unos meses que escribí esta historia, pero no se que me dió por re-editarla una segunda vez, espero que les guste y sí es así, sean tan amables de dejar review.

Por cierto la historia se desarrollaría antes de conocer a Arco Iris, a Finn y Jake.

NOTA: En primer momento quise escribir el nombre de la Princesa como lo pasan en Latinoamérica, pero luego de pensarlo creí que Bubblegum le quedaba mejor. Así que…

Disclaimer: Hora de Aventura le pertenece ha Cartoon Network y a Pendleton Ward.

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza en la lejana de Tierra de Ooo. La Prince Bubblegum en esos momentos se encontraba descansando en su habitación, había tenido una semana pesada: Primero el festival de la Paz Anual, en el que cómo siempre, fue la única que no se divirtió por un millón de asuntos y varias quejas que fueron efectuadas, por uno que otro destrozo causado por el festival.

Luego tuvo que ir a una aburridísima junta para renovar el tratado de paz entre los pastelillos y los Hombres de Jengibre, y finalmente tuvo que crear y desarrollar una cura para una enfermedad mortal-que ella misma creo-

Pero finalmente tenía tiempo para descansar y relajarse leyendo un libro, un libro muy pero muy... MALO.

-Este libro es un asco- grito la fastidiada princesa lanzando el libro por la ventana. Era la última vez que una galleta de coco le sugiriera un libro, la próxima vez le haría caso a una galleta de chocolate con chispitas, ellos tienen más cerebro y sentido común.

-Valla ese libro era lo único que tenía que hacer- dijo la Princesa lanzándose en su cama de espaldas, con los brazos extendidos.

-_Que podría hacer ahora_- Se cuestiono la princesa.

-¿Aburrida Bonnibel?-

Una voz familiar le hablo, la princesa la reconoció de inmediato, así que se levanto de la cama y acomodo un poco su cabello. Era alguien que conocia desde hacia años, su nombre era Marceline, y era la Reina de los Vampiros, y su novia.

-¿Que tal Bonnibelle?- Le saludo su novia entrando volando por la ventana, no era necesario, podía usar la puerta. Pero no, eso era muy poco genial para la aventurera vampiresa.

-Oh, buenas noches Marceline- Saludo cordialmente la princesa, ella siempre era bien recibida, pero le irritaba un poco el hecho de que siempre usara la ventana, podía usar una puerta ¡Pero no! Eso era muy poco genial para la sexy y temeraria reina de los vampiros. Era parte de su estilo, un estilo que sin duda le fascinaba.

-Oye princesa creo esto se te callo por la ventana- Dijo entregándole el libro. –Me dolió por cierto- Dijo frotándose la cabeza dando a entender que le cayo el libro.

-Lo siento. Es que este libro iba a ser la única cosa interesante en todo el fin de semana ahora que termine mis obligaciones y resulto ser un asco- La princesa hiso un leve puchero.

-Si nada más el titulo "Twilight Time"- Leyó en la portada Marceline. –Este titulo fue una vergüenza para cada vampiro en Ooo- Se quejo Marceline mientras tiraba el libro a una chimenea.

-Sip. Las galletas de coco no ningún a la hora de elegir libros-

-Bueno- Le respondió, la verdad es que no tenía idea de como contestar eso.

...

-¿Y?- La vampiresa hablo con tono de pregunta.

-¿Y que?-

-Nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche o planeas hacer algo interesante-

-Bueno y tú que quieres hacer- Le pregunto la princesa.

-Bueno hay otra cosa que siempre me divierte-

-Cual es, rápido dime- La princesa pregunto tratando de controlar su ansiedad.

-Volar-

-¿Volar?- Pregunto nerviosamente la princesa.

-Si es divertido, y en verdad te relaja, es una sensación muy liberadora y des estresante-

La vampirersa hablo con una gran emoción sobre el tema. Volar era algo que a Marceline le fascinaba y quería compartirlo con la persona que amaba. Desde hace mucho quería volar junto con la princesa, pero bueno, que tú novia sea una princesa tenía sus ventajas y desventajas. Una de ellas era el poco tiempo que podías llegar a tener las dos juntas.

-Anda vamos. Ve a cambiarte de ropa. Será divertido-

-Oh valla. Me imagino que si, pero no puedo volar así que... ni modo, mejor hacemos otra cosa- Dijo la princesa con unos visibles nervios.

-No te preocupes por eso. Solo ve a cambiarte de ropa por una más formal y yo te llevo en mi espalda- Dijo Marceline alegre.

-No, no gracias. La verdad es que subí un poco de peso últimamente y... podría hacerte caer o algo peor. Jejeje- La princesa rio nerviosamente.

-Hay cálmate te divertirás mucho, en serio. Además es muy seguro, yo te mantendré agarrada y no caerás- Dijo para tranquilizar a su novia claramente asustada.

-No, no en serio lo que pasa es que he subido un poco de peso y eh...- De repente la princesa es interrumpida, pues de la nada Marceline floto hasta ella, dejando sus caras separadas por escasos centímetros, mirándola con una expresión seria, lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo en la princesa.

-Por que me mientes Bonnibelle- Pregunto seria.

-¿Mentir? ¿Mentir? ¿Y quién miente? Porque dices esas locuras Marceline, soy tú novia para que te mentiría, yo soy toda confianza, sí tuviera algo que decirte como un profundo terror hacia algo que se remonta a mi niñez lo diría sin dudarlo pero no es así ¡Por que me acosas!-

-Te diré- Empezó a hablar Marceline. –Se que me mientes por que cuando me mientes tú cabello empieza a inflar burbujas- Marceline señalo el cabello de la princesa.

-Ves- Dijo reventando una de las burbujas que se hiso en su cabello.

-Ahora. Dime la verdad o si no…- Marceline no completo la frase.

-O si no que- Pregunta la princesa poniéndose firme.

-O si no, me obligaras, ha… ¡Hacerte cosquillas!- Grito Marceline abalanzándose sobre la princesa.

-Espera, Marceline, un momento, no, no, jajajajajajaja. Espérate que me haces cosquillas- La princesa moría por las cosquillas, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se escurrían en por sus ojos.

Las cosquillas continuaron un par de minutos, la princesa trato de contenerse y no revelar su secreto, pero al final no pudo resistirse. Marceline conocía todas las debilidades de la princesa, una de ellas, las cosquillas.

Finalmente la princesa decidió contarle la verdad a Marceline. Sabía que era inútil tratar de mentirle o ignorar su pregunta.

-Y bien ya dime- Marceline flotaba a la altura de la princesa, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, esperando su respuesta.

-Yo, yo...- La princesa tartamudeo.

-¿Tú que?- Pregunto Marceline.

-Me da miedo volar- Dijo susurrando para que su novia vampira no la escuche.

-¿Que tú qué?- Pregunto Marceline.

-¡ME DA MIEDO VOLAR!-

-Ya lo sabía- Marceline respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, era obvio- Marceline rio.

-¡¿Y si lo sabías por que rayos me hiciste cosquillas!-

-Creí que seria divertido- Dijo entre risas Marceline.

-Agggggh. Eres increíble Marceline- Grito la princesa.

-Sí lo se- Dijo riéndose.

-Como sea, pero no puedes quedarte con ese miedo a volar para siempre, volar es muy seguro, siempre y cuando sigas las reglas de vuelo de los vampiros- Empezó a decir Marceline.

-Nunca vueles si es día, por que te quemas. No vueles si has debido mucho color rojo. Nunca desvíes la mirada del cielo. Y por último siempre ten cuidado con las nubes- Marceline hablo muy claramente mientrás le mostraba su licencia de vuelo en la cual venían convenientemente enumeradas en la parte de atrás de la licencia.

-Pues parece que están muy organizadas pero ni así lo hare- Se negó Bubblegum.

-¿Y porqué no?-

-Por qué tengo miedo- Dijo sin más.

-No puedes tener miedo por siempre- Respondió su novia tratando de convencerla.

-Lo se, pero me aterra la idea de caerme, y chocar contra el suelo, y quedar desparramada, y morir- Respondió Bonnibelle.

Marceline puso una cara seria, se incorporo en el suelo, camino hacia ella y la tomo delicadamente de la barbilla, acercando su cara a la suya, provocando un segundo sonroje por parte de la princesa.

-Bonnibelle, escúchame. No tienes absolutamente nada de que temer, y sabes porque-

-¿Porqué?- Pregunto la princesa.

-Por que volaras conmigo, y yo jamás te dejare caer. Por que te amo demasiado como para dejar que algo le pase a tu bello rostro- Le dijo dándole un tierno beso.

-De acuerdo lo hare, pero solo por que confió en ti- Dijo la avergonzada princesa.

Dos y medio minutos después, la princesa estaba lista para el vuelo. Llevaba un atuendo formal, que consistía en unos shorts rosas, sandalias rojas, una camisa blanca con rayas rojas y su cabello atado a una coleta, por sugerencia de Marceline para que no se le enrede con algo.

Nuestra princesa estaba comportándose tan valiente como siempre, muy serena y calmada.

-Olvídalo Marceline esto fue un error, no pienso volar ¡Ni loca! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No así!- Gritaba la princesa.

-Oh vamos princesa, no seas cobarde por Dios- Marceline gritaba mientras jalaba ha su hermosa princesita quien se sujetaba de su cama la cual estaba pegada al suelo. –Dijiste que confiabas en mi-

-Eso fue antes de ver lo alto que estábamos desde la ventana de mi cuarto- Le gritaba la princesa aun resistiéndose a ser separada de la cama.

-Sabes en casa tenemos un dicho y sabes cual es "Si no superas tu miedo a volar chupare toda tu sangre" Así que ¡Ya cálmate!- Grito la princesa.

-Yo estoy calmada, es más estoy tan calmada que puede pensar con cordura y decidir no hacer esto- dijo sacando una esencia de su cajón con olor a ajo, el cual hiso que Marceline se alejara.

-Eso no se vale Bonibelle- Grito Marceline, cubriendose la nariz y la boca con las manos, mientras se pegaba tanto como fuera posible al techo tratando de alejarse del horrendo olor a ajo.

-Tampoco se vale que quieras matarme- Dijo la princesa.

-Por Dios no exageres princesa, te advertí que nada te pasaría-

-Pero yo...-

-Shhhh- callo Marceline poniendo su dedo en su boca para callarla mientras le dice –Por qué no haces lo que digo princesita, y puede que te de una bonita recompensa esta noche- Dijo Marceline con una voz seductora.

-Pero… de acuerdo. Lo hare- Acepto la princesa sabía que pelear con Marceline era inútil, especialmente cuando le ponía esa mirada seductora.

-¡Hurra! Marceline Wins- grito alegre Marceline.

* * *

_Minutos después._

Después de aquel vergonzoso suceso, Marceline se encontraba parada en el balcón de la ventana, con la princesa en su espalda, abrazando a Marceline de su cuello y con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Lista para volar- Pregunto Marceline a la súper aterrada princesa.

-S-sí- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Muy bien, Aéreo Líneas Marceline esta despegando. Asegúrese de mantener sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su vampiro, y los brazos alrededor de su cuello- Marceline bromeo tratando de calmar a su asutada novia.

Marceline tomo a Bubblegum por sus muslos para asegurarse que no caiga, enrojeciendo un poco a la princesa.

-Aaaaaaaaaah- Grito la princesa luego de salir volando sobre la espalda de su novia.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban elevadas en el aire, a muchos cientos de metros, surcando los cielos. Marceline estaba contenta pues sentía que compartía algo que en verdad amaba, con la persona que más amaba, pero cuando giro la cabeza para verla, se llevo la sorpresa de verla con los ojos cerrados tan fuertemente que pareciera que un poco más y se arrancaba los parpados.

-Sabes es mucho más fácil gozar de la vista si tienes los ojos abiertos- Menciono con un cierto tono de burla.

-No deseo-

-¿Porqué?-

-Tengo miedo-

-Esa no es excusa-

-Si que lo es- Dijo aferrándose aun más fuerte al cuello de Marceline.

-Oye no tan fuerte princesa me estas ahogando-

-Lo siento- Dijo aflojando un poco los brazos, pero aún sin abrir los ojos.

Era aceptable llevaba ese miedo a volar desde que tenía siete años jugando a las escondidas con Mentitas, se escondió en el patio, llegando accidentalmente a un nido de un águila gigante la cual se llevo a la princesa. Y déjenme decirles, ser elevada a más de doscientos metros por una gigantesca águila, no es algo muy gratificante para una niña de siete años. Si no hubiera sido por una flecha de Mentitas quien sabe que le abría pasado.

-Sabes si abrieras los ojos estoy segura de que quedarías fascinada con las hermosas estrellas- Dijo Marceline, ya habían pasado casi diez minutos del despegue y la princesa aun no abría los ojos.

-Pero tengo miedo- Dijo la princesa con algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir.

-Bonibelle escuchame, no tienes nada que temer con Marceline, la Reina Vampiro llevándote en tu espalda- Dijo Marceline. –Así que ¿Confías en mí? Esta vez es en serio-

La princesa se quedo unos minutos sin responder, finalmente luego de tomar algo de valor y pensarlo de manera racional dio una respuesta. –Confío en ti Marceline-

La princesa abrió los ojos, quedandose totalmente maravillada por la gran cantidad de estrellas que llenaban el cielo nocturno.

-Dass schöne-

-Oye esta bien que tengas miedo pero no insultes- Dijo Marceline expresando su confusión por las palabras en alemán de la princesa.

-No, lo que quise decir fue "Que hermoso"- Se explico la princesa.

-Oh. Pues, en ese caso te lo dije- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Si, en verdad lo hiciste, debí confiar en ti desde un principio- Dijo la princesa, en su vida vio grandes paisajes, pero este no tenía comparación –Wunderbar-

-Ya te dije que no me hables en alemán, no entiendo cuando me hablas así- Marceline se quejo.

-Bueno la próxima palabra será en español: Gracias-

-No hay de que Bonnibelle, pero sujétate, esto recién empieza. Así que sujetate fuerte- Dijo tomando mayor velocidad y empezando a hacer algunas vueltas en el aire.

-Jajajajajajaja, esto es tan fabuloso- Reía la princesa aferrándose aún más fuerte a Marceline.

-Te dije, por algo soy la Reina Vampiro- Rio Marceline.

-Pero te doy un consejo. Mantén la boca cerrada-

-¿Porqué?- La pregunta de la princesa fue rápidamente contestada cuando un insecto entro en su boca. –Agh, que asco, un insecto-

-Te lo advertí- Rio divertida Marceline.

_Un par de horas después._

Luego de una divertida sesión de vuelo las chicas regresaban por la misma ventana por la que salieron. Pero esta vez había una diferencia: La princesa había vencido su miedo, y no habría sido posible sin Marceline.

-Muchas gracias Marceline-

-No hay de que, lo que sea por ti Bonnibelle-

-Si, me divertí mucho esta noche- La princesa vio su reloj y vio la hora.

-Dos de la mañana, que tarde es- Dijo sorprendida.

-Bueno supongo que ya debería irme. Si tienes tiempo este fin de semana tal vez podamos salir y hacer otra cosa que tú quieras- Dijo Marceline apunto de irse por la ventana, pero es detenida por la voz de la princesa.

-Marceline espera-

-¿Si que ocurre?- Dijo volteando a verla.

-Quiero agradecerte- Dijo la princesa con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿En serio?- Dijo algo alegre Marceline.

-Sí-

-Bueno ya dime que es, hace mucho que no recibo un regalo que no sean ratas muertas u otras clases de pestes- Dijo Marceline mientras se impacientaba aún más.

-Esto-

La princesa no se hiso esperar más tiempo y salto sobre Marceline, tumbadola sobre la cama, en medio de un profundo beso, mientras que una de sus manos, era dirigida a su pecho, acariciandolo gentilmente.

Marceline no tardo en darse cuenta de cual era su regalo y sin duda su regalo era algo que le fascinaba y disfrutaría de ello.

Antes de comenzar, lo que sin duda sería una laaaarga noche, la princesa se acerco al oído de su amante y le susurro:

-Ahora déjame llevarte a ti al cielo-

En definitiva Marceline lo logro en grande esa noche. Logro que la princesa superará su miedo, entre otras cosas. A partir de ese día y en adelante, cada noche que la princesa tuviera un horario despejado, con un simple llamado Marceline llegaba y recorría los bastos territorios de Ooo.

Si, en definitiva volar era algo que tanto Marceline como la princesa disfrutaban, pero puede que no tanto como lo que solía venir después de eso.

Fin.

* * *

Jejejeje, bueno ya esta listo, y lo más increíble es que todo lo hice en una noche. Lo bueno es que tenía tiempo libre. Desde hace mucho que quería hacer un fic Bubbleine, y bueno esto fue el primero que se me ocurrió, espero que les haya gustado. Y si fue así dejen review por favor. Cuando tenga tiempo subiré algo más de esta linda parejita.

Nos leemos luego, espero.


End file.
